


Enjoyment

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Cas watches some porn and decides he wants to try it. With Sam. Dean's more than happy to watch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Enjoyment

“Cas, can you please turn that off?” Dean asks from the motel room table where he and Sam are working. Cas, instead of helping, is watching porn from his seat on the bed with a level of intensity that is completely inappropriate for the situation.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Cas says, glancing only briefly towards Sam and Dean. Sam lets out a soft huff of laughter. When they’d first met Cas, he was a fearsome angel of the lord, capable of smiting them at any moment. Now, he was still picking up basic human knowledge. It was cute.

“Yes, sex is enjoyable,” Dean says. “Now stop watching and start helping.”

Cas turns to Dean and narrows his eyes. “I’d like to try this,” he says, nodding towards the TV.

Dean raises his eyebrows and exchanges a glance with Sam. “Oh, he’d like to try it.”

“Some other night, Cas,” Sam says, suppressing a smile. “We’ve got work to do tonight.”

Cas tilts his head, calculating. He stands up and takes off his trench coat, draping it across the bed. He approaches Sam, stopping just a little too far inside Sam’s personal space bubble. Sam’s breath catches. “Cas?”

Cas runs a hand through Sam’s hair and brings it to rest on the back of Sam’s head.

Sam laughs nervously and looks up at Cas. “Cas, what are you doing?”

“I’d like to try it _with you_ ,” Cas says, and Sam feels his dick twitch. Jesus. He’d had fantasies before, but they were just that. Sam had Dean, and that was enough.

Sam looks over at Dean to see what he’s making of the situation. Dean’s eyes are hooded, filled with lust. He licks his lips and nods to Sam. Sam feels want rush through his body at the sight of Dean’s desire. He can enjoy Castiel _and_ put on a show for his brother.

Sam looks back up at Cas, gives a slight nod. Cas grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair and tugs his head back just enough so he can lean down and kiss him. It’s awkward at first—bumping noses, lost tongues, a weird position—but Cas falls into a comfortable rhythm soon enough, licking his tongue into Sam’s mouth, making Sam moan softly.

They break away for a moment and Cas makes eye contact with Dean. “Undress him,” Dean says—commands.

While Cas tugs Sam’s tie loose and unbuttons his FBI-disguise dress shirt, Sam looks over to Dean. Dean smiles at him, dirty, encouraging. Sam tugs off his shirt the rest of the way, discarding it on the ground, kicks off his shoes, and stands.

“Keep going,” Dean says, and Cas gets on his knees, pulling off Sam’s belt, tugging down his pants. Sam steps out of them as Cas’s dry hand wraps around Sam’s hard dick. Sam’s breathing hard now, feeling exposed and vulnerable and intensely, intensely turned on.

Cas turns to Dean for directions. “Suck him off,” Dean directs.

Cas looks up to meet Sam’s eyes for a moment, and then takes Sam into his mouth. Sam takes in a sharp breath, his fingers grabbing a fistful of Cas’s hair as Cas’s tongue swirls over the tip, as Cas takes Sam deeper into the silky softness of his mouth, as he holds the base of Sam’s cock and fondles Sam’s balls.

Cas reaches a steady rhythm and Sam gasps. Dean stands and walks around the table, stopping next to Sam. Cas looks up at him, but Dean ignores him, leaning in to capture Sam’s mouth with his. It’s a possessive kiss, letting Sam know that even though someone else is blowing him, he still belongs to Dean. Sam melts into it, one hand running absently through Cas’s hair and the other resting on the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean backs off, looks at the two of them with a half-smile. “Clothes off, on the bed,” he says to Cas, and Cas starts pulling off layers until he’s wearing nothing but a pair of socks. Sam checks him out. He’s not muscular or toned—a vessel with a job as a salesman probably wouldn’t be—but he has a nice body, and he’s well-endowed. Sam licks his lips.

Cas climbs onto the bed and lies down on his back. Dean walks over and brushes a lock of Cas’s hair out of his face. Cas looks up at him, thirsty and adoring. “Sam’s a top. You think you can have him inside you?” Dean asks.

Cas nods.

“You haven’t prepped at all,” Sam says. “Usually it takes practice…”

“I can handle it,” Cas says. “I’m more durable than most.”

Dean pulls out a packet of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer and tosses it to Sam. He sits down on the other bed to watch—Sam can see Dean’s dick bulging against his jeans.

Sam slides on the condom and crawls onto the bed over Cas, ripping open the packet of lube. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop right away, baby,” Sam murmurs to Cas, and Cas nods.

Sam rubs some lube onto his dick and some over Cas’s hole and then lines up. “Ready?”

Cas nods again, his eyes wide as they meet Sam’s.

Sam pushes inside and Cas lets out a long exhale. Fuck, Cas is tight. He feels so good.

“How does that feel?” Dean asks Cas. “Okay?”

“Unusual,” Cas says. He frowns. “Give me more.”

Sam fights back a smile as he starts moving in and out with slow, steady thrusts. Cas’s breath catches.

“Good?” Dean asks.

“Good,” Cas confirms, breathless.

Dean nods. “Harder, Sammy.”

Sam pumps in harder and faster, breathing hard. Cas wraps his legs around Sam and his hands grip helplessly at Sam’s wrists on either side of his head. He closes his eyes and presses his head back into the bed, a moan slipping out from between his lips.

Sam smiles. He looks over at Dean, who has pure, unbridled lust in his eyes. He’s got his dick out now and is stroking it while he watches Sam and Cas. He flashes Sam a wicked grin and Sam’s cheeks redden. He’s never done anything like this, never been watched like he is now.

He turns his attention back to Cas. Sam’s almost there. Cas is hard, pre-cum dripping from his tip. He’s close, too. Sam’s sure he can make Cas come just like this, without even touching Cas’s dick.

He guessed right. Cas comes first with a gasp, his eyes flying open. His hands slip up to Sam’s face, holding him as he blinks rapidly through his first orgasm. Sam comes soon after, letting out a short moan as he holds himself still, waves of pleasure rushing through him.

He pulls out slow, breathing hard. Cas’s hands drop from Sam’s face as he lies there looking dazed. “How’d you like that?” Sam asks, soft.

Cas swallows. “I liked it a lot.”

“Good,” Sam says, stroking Cas’s cheek. He looks over at Dean, who’s biting his lip, still hard. Sam slides off the bed and kneels in front of Dean. “Your turn.” Sam takes Dean’s length into his mouth and Dean lets out a satisfied hum as he runs his hands through Sam’s hair.

Sam sees Dean beckon to Cas, who comes over to sit on the bed next to Dean. Dean rests a hand on the side of Cas’s neck and pulls him in close, pressing their lips together, pushing his tongue into Cas’s mouth, claiming him.

“Fuck,” Dean says as Sam’s tongue swirls over a particularly sensitive spot. He tilts his head back and Cas nuzzles his exposed neck, pressing kisses along it.

Dean grips Sam’s hair hard when he comes, letting out a long breath ending in a moan. “Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam licks up the cum and stands up, leaning down to Dean and sliding his tongue together with Dean’s, letting Dean taste himself. He pulls away for a moment, looking at Cas, and then kisses him too. Sam’s not sure, but he suspects Cas will enjoy the salty-sweet taste of Dean as much as Sam does himself.

Cas accepts the kiss greedily, letting out a disappointed moan when Sam pulls away. “How was that?” Sam asks softly, cupping Cas’s face and running a thumb along Cas’s cheek. “Do you feel okay?”

“More than okay,” Cas says. “Can we do it again?”

Sam laughs. “We’ve got research to finish up, but I’m sure we’ll have time later.” He winks.

“Come on,” Dean says. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He presses a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Not so bad for your first time, sweetheart.”

It really wasn’t. Sam and Dean would take care of Cas for now, and then get that research done, but Sam absolutely hoped they’d have another chance to do this soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and concrit welcome <3


End file.
